Crocbot
Crocbot was a robot character from the Pre-Super Genesis Wave era of Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog comics. A vicious crocodile-based Badnik, he served as one of Dr. Robotnik's Sub-Bosses during his ten-year reign of Mobius. Possibly the most malign of all of Robotnik's creations, Crocbot was perhaps the strongest and most dangerous as well. Showing unprecedented ambition for a machine, Crocbot planned to overthrow Robotnik and rule Mobius himself. Although suffering numerous defeats, Crocbot managed to survive every encounter, resulting in a growing hatred for his enemies, particularly the Downunda Freedom Fighters and Tails. His robotic body was later merged together with Octobot by his creator's alternate counterpart, Dr. Eggman, to become Croctobot and attack Sonic the Hedgehog on his birthday. History Downunda campaign Robotnik sent Crocbot to act as his regional dictator in the southern hemisphere. Establishing a base on the continent, Crocbot set about creating a hydroelectric dam, which destroyed the ecosystem of the Bunyip's native grounds. Using its power, Crocbot created an army of Wing Dingoes which he used to round up local Mobians and imprison them. However, Walt Wallabee, Duck "Bill" Platypus and Guru Emu came across the imprisoned Mobians who were scheduled to be experimented on. One of the captives, Wombat Stu, informed the trio that Crocbot was responsible for capturing them. After liberating the captives, the four proceeded to attack Crocbot's base, with the help of the mercenary Barby Koala. The five then formed the Downunda Freedom Fighters and chased Crocbot off, destroying his base. Following this, Dr. Robotnik shipped a zeppelin of SWATbots, weapons and other materials to Crocbot to ensure his Sub-Boss maintained a moderate level of control over the continent. Crocbot planned to use these supplies to eliminate the Downunda Freedom Fighters, but also betray Robotnik and take over Mobius for himself. Crocbot's first real setback came when the Downunda Freedom Fighters received assistance from Miles "Tails" Prower, who had recently embarked on a solo adventure in his Sea Fox. Just as the blimp full of SWATbots and supplies arrived, Tails and Barby Koala attacked, disrupting its docking procedures and causing it to crash. Crocbot then attempted to escape in his Mega Mecha Tank, but a bomberang from Tails and Guru knocked the tank off course, causing it to crash into the Great Crater (the former site of Echidnaopolis) and explode. Revenge It was later revealed that Crocbot survived the ordeal. Although he maintained heavy structural damage, Crocbot managed to emerge from the crater and make his way to the ruins of Dr. Robotnik's supply blimp. From there he salvaged parts and created a tank for his lower body. With the remaining parts, Crocbot created a small army of Combots to follow his orders. With an army now at his disposal, Crocbot successfully caught the Downunda Freedom Fighters off guard and captured them, imprisoning them at the newly created prison camp. With the Downunda Freedom Fighters captured, Crocbot set to work on mining precious mineral ore to power Dr. Robotnik's Ultimate Annihilator. During this time, Bunnie Rabbot and Antoine D'Coolette were captured in Knothole by SWATbots after Drago Wolf betrayed the Freedom Fighters due to Robotnik's bribery. Both Bunnie and Antoine were sent to the prison camp where they were placed in a cell, where Crocbot planned to interrogate each prisoner before executing them. Bunnie and Antoine managed to break free with help from Walt Wallabee and Barby Koala, and the four proceeded to liberate Wombat Stu, Guru Emu and Duck "Bill" Platypus. Still wishing to rule Mobius alone, Crocbot secretly planted a thermo-nuclear time bomb inside the Combot Commander who would bring the mineral ore back to Robotropolis, hoping to wipe out Robotnik with the bomb. The device was discovered by Bunnie and Antoine however, and stolen for other purposes. Crocbot succeeded in shipping the ore to Robotnik via airbus, but just as the shipment departed, Crocbot and his Combot army came under attack by the recently rescued Downunda Freedom Fighters. Crocbot was again seemingly destroyed by the attacking Freedom Fighters, with his lower half was completely destroyed as a result of the attack. However, Crocbot managed to survive once again. Having planted a post-hypnotic mind control diode on Duck "Bill" Platypus during his time in the Downunda Crater Detention Camp, Crocbot had Bill move his remains into hiding. Some time later, using Bill as an agent, he convinced the other platypus on Downunda to oppose the Downunda Freedom Fighters. Fortunately, Sonic the Hedgehog and Tails soon showed up during their hunt of Ixis Naugus. They discovered Crocbot hidden under a building, and disconnected him from his power supply, finally taking him out of commission. Crocbot's manipulation of Bill would have after effects, however, as the Platypus branch of the Dark Egg Legion later demanded that Bill lead them as they allied themselves with Dr. Eggman. Crocbot's remains were brought back with Sonic and Tails to Mobotropolis, which at this point was once again under the control of the Mobians. However, his remains would go missing after Kodos and Uma Arachnis stole Sonic's bi-plane in order to escape capture. Personality Crocbot is scheming, manipulative and a brutal commander, whose intelligence is only exceeded by his hatred for the Freedom Fighters. Unlike Robotnik's other creations, Crocbot possesses his own free will and ambition, seeking to replace Robotnik as ruler of Mobius. He is one of the most unique and deadly machines in the late despot's arsenal. Curiously, it was the Crocbot half of Croctobot that threatened to report Shadow as a traitor to Eggman for not helping him defeat Sonic, implying a change in his personality or a mental merge with Octobot, though the reason behind this is unknown. Category:Comic Book Robots Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Sentient Robots Category:Badniks Category:Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie) Category:War Machines Category:Eggman Machines